


Kyoya Ootori x Tamaki Suoh

by Nutroblaster



Category: Ouran High School Host Club - All Media Types
Genre: F/F, Fem Kyouya Ootori, Fem Suoh Tamaki, OOC, OOC characters, Suoh Tamaki - Freeform, crackfic, kyouya ootori - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-15
Updated: 2020-01-15
Packaged: 2021-02-27 06:42:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 162
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22272769
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nutroblaster/pseuds/Nutroblaster
Summary: A mature sensual romance between fem!Tamaki and fem!kyouya.
Relationships: Ootori Kyouya/Suoh Tamaki
Kudos: 5





	Kyoya Ootori x Tamaki Suoh

WARNING THIS FIC IS SHIT. IT IS VERY BAD AND IT IS INTENDED TO BE BAD DON'T READ IT THERE IS NOTHING GOOD HERE.

Also, no one owns anything

Tamara was walking down the halls of OURAN thinking about all of the hot guys she met in the host club. Tamayo invented the host club so she could take care of all the hot guys who she thought we're hawt. When she was walking she ran into Kikyo, her romantic rival. When I say she ran into him I mean he ran into it. "b-Baka" ow. "butch Kun waifu you do that?!1!" "you did it to hurt my chances with Haruhi Sama you faggot!##!" how dare you!" "there's only 1 way to settle this" and then they fucked.

Hey, chayera and nutrition! Why did you do that

Yeah like Tamaki and o would ever act like that.

It's my story please don't hurt me :(

Don't hurt Nutra Kun how dare you!


End file.
